slgifandomcom-20200214-history
Protected Land
This is an English translation of the Portugese article Protected Land/pt, using Bing Translator, with some improvements for the private-owned land. What is protected land? Terrain or other protected land is a property of Linden Lab (for Linden-owned land) or estate owner (for private-owned land) which is maintained for use by all residents. Although it may or may not contain roads, it provides the right of passage through any region. Is usually lightly developed, assisting in the overall performance of the region, not to use the entire capacity of the land or script resources. A protected land cannot be altered or sold to residents. Sometimes, on private land, protected land can include mountains or other obstacles created to separate parcels. Building and modifying protected land Warning: Build on a protected ground or in the sky above it, do it for your own risk! If another Resident reporting its construction, or hinders the use of Second Life, she can be returned without prior notice In practice, many people connect their land to nearby roads and even to railways, also many people make a boat entry on their land from protected land. As long as road, rail or waterway is not affected and traffic is not disturbed, it looks like this situation is tolerated. Another solution is to make a temporary construction, that will self-delete in a minute or two (for example a temporary bridge to connect two parcels separated by a Linden road). You can make a support ticket to request modifications of a protected land (like a road or railway connection), but since January 2014 the answer is almost always a negative one. Private-owned land also includes protected land. For modifications on this kind of land, talk to the owner of the sim. What to do if the objects of protected lands to break in their share? For Linden-owned land: Send a support_ticket detailing the subject. Please include the specific location, the name of the zone and the X and Y positions, so that they can investigate your request. For private-owned land: Contact the estate owner with an IM and tell the problem. Empty land versus protected land The term: Empty land (empty land) is usually a full Region scheduled to be converted as a protected ground. If you are concerned with the status of a batch called "Empty" (empty), please send a request to the support with detailed information about the case (or call the estate owner, for private-owned land). This being created a new land protected? The term: "Protected land" (Land protected) is an example of an obsolete terminology, IE is being discontinued.The Linden Department of Public Works continues to expand geographically with the same mission to create and preserve the "natural beauty". For more information, see the blog of the Department of public works. In the same time, many estate owners realise the importance of protected land on their lands. That is why many of them provide roads, rails, waterways for sailing and their own parks and recreation areas. See Also Second Life Geography *Abandoned Land *Inhabited Land *Land For Rent Or Sale *Land With Restricted Access *Protected Route *Rezzing Zones *Unused Land *Water